


finding love again

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where he finds love again...sterek drabble - 3/30 - lazy, possible, pillow





	finding love again

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles didn’t think the possibility existed for him to find love again. Or at least something that could lead to it. Using Derek’s chest as a pillow, gliding his fingers lazily over the exposed skin, he feels vibrations as Derek practically _purrs_ at his touch. “Mmm… I didn’t realize werewolves were like cats… here I’ve been making dog jokes for years…”

Derek wraps him in his arms, laughing with his whole body. “Dog jokes? Really, Stiles?”

“Eh, it works…” He rises up, coming face to face with Derek.

“Are you really okay with this, Stiles?”

Stiles answers with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
